Gypsy Rose
by AnimeFreak218
Summary: A man with a mask & 4 kidnapped girls. 11yrs later the 4 famous gypsys of 'Gypsy Rose' arrive in Konoha. "Its not a bad life, if you have a smile." But what are their smiles hidding? Who are the girls running from & where are they going? SxS NxT NxH SxI
1. Prologue

**Hi peoples!!! i'm back!!! ok this kick ass story originally belonged to Pawz4thought. But alas, the worlds everlasting evil know as writers block has claimed yet another amazing author. So to save the story, Pawz had passed it on to me! But Pawz did manage to complete 3 awesome stories so if you like this go read the others!**

**But for now... ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto, the prologue, or ch 1-3.**

Prologue:

The Sandaime was sitting behind his ever growing mountain of paperwork. Right now, he wasn't doing any paperwork. No. He was reading the newspaper, with barely concealed anger. The front page blared:

_MISSING GIRLS!!!_

_Your daughters could be next!_

_Four young girls between the ages of four and five were kidnapped last night. We have been told not to alert the public, but we have no other story for the front page and this is more interesting then the truth behind the Uchiha symbol. The Anbu have been investigating the crime scenes, but no evidence has been found. We have been told not to reveal the identities of the girls, but we're going to, anyway. Hyuuga Hinata (four), Haruno Sakura (four), Yamanaka Ino (four) and Tenten (five). The girls were stolen from their beds during the night. Guard your daughters because THEY COULD BE NEXT! See page 2-6 for details._

The Third rubbed his temples. Bloody journalists! They could never keep their mouths shut. You tell them not to print it and they make it front page. He summoned an Anbu Captain.

"Hokage-sama!" The old man nodded and looked at the masked shinobi.

"I want you to retrieve the four girls at ANY COST! This is an S ranked mission. Failure is not an option. Take a take your full Anbu team."

"Hai!" The masked man answered and poofed away.

Meanwhile Iruka was trying to teach class. Keyword: Trying.

"Settle down! NARUTO!!! PUT THAT DOWN! KIBA NO DOGS IN SCHOOL! CHOUJI! STOP EATING! NOW ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" The class was now silent.

"Thank you. Now, some of you might be aware that four girls will not be attending class today-"

"Sensei, it said in the papers that they were kidnapped! What does kidnapped mean?"

"Naruto, you dobe, to kidnap is to abduct by force. Tch, so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled into his desk. Iruka took some aspirin.

"Fine." sighed Iruka. "Yes, the four girls have been kidnapped. It is unclear whether or not they will be coming back. If any of you have seen anything suspicious, tell me or Mizuki-sensei. Now it's lunch time." There was a rush to get out the door. Poor Iruka was caught in the middle of the stampede and came out flattened. Four boys stood around him. One poked him with a stick.

"Naruto, where did you get the stick from?" asked Sasuke.

"Man, what a drag." grumbled Shikamaru. Naruto continued poking. Iruka sensei stood up and whipped the stick from Naruto's hand.

"What do you kids want?"

'We saw something." said Neji.

"What did you see?" asked Iruka whipping out a pen and paper. Each of the boys opened their mouths.

"One at a time." said Iruka. Naruto went first.

"Well, yesterday I was walking home and I saw Hinata-chan training and behind her was this guy with a snake mask." Iruka scribbled furiously.

"Alright, Shikamaru, please tell me what happened." Shikamaru sighed and began talking. "My troublesome mother forced me to play with Chouji. I wouldn't have minded so much but she also forced me to play with troublesome Ino. I saw a man with a snake mask, while we were playing hide and seek." Iruka stopped scribbling.

"Okay. How many of you saw a guy with a snake mask?" All of the boys put their hands up. Iruka sighed. "You boys go eat some lunch." The boys filed out the door and Iruka traveled to the Hokage Tower.

Ten days later, the Anbu unit was found, slaughtered. The girls were never found. Life went on, and people forgot. But the families and close friends of the girls never truly got over the loss.


	2. Chapter 1

_Timeskip_

Chapter 1

"Almost there." Said Ino, staring at the approaching gates. The four girls had been traveling for days. The hot summer sun was causing them to sweat and Sakura was sure that she had another blister on her foot.

"Damn it! There are guards." said Tenten. The other girls looked generally disheartened.

"There goes our hope of a quiet entrance." Ino was speaking glumly. Sakura nodded. Hinata tried to cheer them up.

"You all know we need crowds to earn money." She said.

**(Pawz [old author]: I'm a lazy ass, I know, Hinata doesn't stutter in this fanfic, The Third died peacefully in his sleep and now Tsunade is the Hokage. It's MY fanfic and I can type what I like. Or can I…. Am I really being controlled by an evil fluffy bunny of doom?)**

Sakura sighed. She quickly stuffed all of her hair into a bandanna she had on.

"Hinata, you better do your eye-thingy and put on your blindfold. Don't wanna be busted like in that freaky farm village."

_Flashback_

"_AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The four girls were running, absolutely terrified, from a large mob of farmers from the village complete with pitchforks and tourches.** (To buy one just call 1800 Freaky Farmers)**_

_"Devil gypsies with their cursed eyes and hair! I WARNED YOU THAT THEY WERE TROUBLE!!!" A random old lady screamed from her porch as they ran by._

_End flashback_

Hinata twitched, then activated her Byakugan using as little chakra as she could **(Pawz: I will explain this…later…)** and tied a black blindfold on.

After a few minutes, the four girls reached the village gates. The guards looked up and saw four gypsy girls. One with a blindfold on, one with her hair in a bandanna, one who's hair made her resemble a panda, and one blonde girl with dancing sky blue eyes.

"Excuse me sir, we would like to get into the village." said Ino brightly. One of the guards turned to her and asked, "Your papers?" Ino frowned and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura?" Sakura shook her head and turned to Hinata, who turned to Tenten, who turned to Ino.

"Eh?" said the guard. "Sorry, no papers no pass." Ino turned to one of the guards, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"But, sir, we have now here else to go! Our parents are gone, we have no money or food and now you won't let us into the only place that could save us!" The guard yawned and said, "For all we know, you could be spies." At this, Ino dramatically turned away.

"I knew it! You see four destitute gypsy girls and you think 'Gypsies! Thieves! Con Artists! Spies!' Nonsense says I! It has been proven that one out of five gypsies is a thief. We are not one of those! But no! Prejudice obviously rules your actions! Shame on you, sir, shame on you!" One of the guards was trying not to snigger, while the other was looking like he had just been slapped on the face with a fish.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" cried Tenten, attracting the attention of some villagers.

"This man," she pointed accusingly at the guard, "believes that four innocent girls are spies!" This brought even more attention. "This man is obviously crazy! But one of our number must be crazy too, if she's on the tight wire with no chakra or net! But then, the Highwalker has never really cared for being sane!" At the mention of Highwalker, everyone's heads jumped up. Sakura had somehow managed to set up a tight wire without anyone noticing. She stepped on. She was holding two batons with fire on each end. **(Pawz: You know baton twirling. Except each end has fire on it! Hang on, some crazy people actually do that!)** Out of nowhere, Tenten produced a fiddle, while Hinata and Ino began to sing.

Meanwhile the Rookie 9 plus Team Gai, were coming back from a long mission.

"I can't wait to get back! " Kiba and Naruto were blathering on, unaware that they were annoying the hell out of everyone (except for Gai and Lee, they were also annoying everyone).

"Gai-sensei! If I cannot walk to the village on my hands, I shall run three hundred laps around the village! If I cannot do that, I shall do nine hundred push ups!"

"LEE! THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY IN YOU! NEVER LET IT GO OUT!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

A cheesy background, complete with waves and a sunset, accentuated the overall weirdness of the two spandex-wearing, anime-tear-crying, man-hugging shinobi. Neji was walking some distance behind them, trying to pretend to not know them, while the only female member of their team, Chouko, was walking with the other girls, Aki, Fuki and Saki.

They arrived at the village gates. Something wasn't quite right.

"Gai-sensei, why is there a fire-baton-wielding girl on a tight rope here?" asked Lee as he watched the girl dance on the tight wire.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the Gypsy Rose's Highwalker finishing act!" Tenten was playing the crowd like her fiddle. Sakura (a.k.a. Highwalker- for obvious reasons) leapt into the air. She tossed her two batons up and flipped. She somersaulted three times in the air and on her feet, before dropping into a splits position. The icing on the cake was when she caught her two batons. The crowd went wild.

The returning shinobi gaped at the panting, decidedly non-shinobi girl, who was blowing out her batons. She was talking and laughing with two other girls, while the blindfolded one was getting ready. Whispers flew around the crowd.

"Highwalker…"

"…famous gypsy troupe…"

"….As good as shinobi…"

"Lucky to see them…"

"Sensei?" said Naruto. Kakashi turned to show he was listening.

"Who are those girls?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi scratched his head. "I'd say they're that famous gypsy troupe called the Gypsy Rose."

"The who?" Naruto's friends and team mates shook their heads. Kakashi went on.

"The Gypsy Rose is a troupe that is made up of four girls- Highwalker, Silktwirler, Weapons Mistress and Airborne. They perform amazing acts for money." Saki explained. Then proving what a whorish fangirl she was, shouted to Sasuke, "I can perform amazing acts for you too, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke scowled and turned away in disgust.

Naruto was tapping his chin.

"I get that bit, sensei, but what's a gypsy?"

"You don't know what a gypsy is?" All the shinobi turned towards the bun-haired gypsy who had walked over to their group.

"I thought you people were supposed to know about this sorta thing." She turned to Naruto.

"Look, midget," Naruto glared at the nickname. The gypsy pulled out a kunai and started spinning it on one finger absent-mindedly. "We gypsies are basically outcasts of society." She said this cheerfully, with a grin. Gai wondered how long it had been since the girl had slept under a roof. "We don't call no place home. Don't have no family. We just travel. Don't serve no village, don't pay no rent. Own the clothes on our backs and some equipment, if we're lucky. It's not a bad life, if you have a smile." The kunai stopped turning. "Anyway, Hin- I mean Silktwirler is about to start. I'd better go." She ran back to the center of the crowd.

"What a slut." said Fuki. "I bet the others are just like her." Aki, Suki and Chouko agreed. Their teams and their senseis didn't.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tenten took out her fiddle again, while Ino produced a flute and Sakura pulled out a random mandolin. They started to play. Hinata unraveled two long, blue, silk ribbons. She waved them in the air, so they fluttered. Sakura began to sing.

_This is Sakura:_

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_For once she was a true love of mine_

Hinata's ribbons skillfully flickered into the shape of a fair, with tents and stalls.

_Have her make me a cambric shirt_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Without no seam nor fine needle work_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

The image of the fair faded and a shirt took its place.

_Tell her to weave it in a sycamore wood lane_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_And gather it all with a basket of flowers_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

It now looked like a woman weaving the shirt in an area with lots of trees.

_Have her wash it in yonder dry well_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_where water ne'er sprung nor drop of rain fell_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

The woman was now trying to wash the shirt in a ditch.

_Have her find me an acre of land_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Between the sea foam and over the sand_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

The woman was searching, walking along a beach, watching the waves.

_Plow the land with the horn of a lamb_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Then sow some seeds from north of the dam_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

The woman was toiling in a field, plowing the land.

_Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_And gather it all in a bunch of heather_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

Now, she was reaping the crops that she had sown.

_If she tells me she can't, I'll reply_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Let me know that at least she will try_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

The woman figure was standing beside a male figure.

_Love imposes impossible tasks_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Though not more than any heart asks_

_And I must know she's a true love of mine_

A love heart snaked around the two figures.

_Dear, when thou has finished thy task_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Come to me, my hand for to ask_

_For thou then art a true love of mine_

Then, the figures and the heart disappeared; instead, there was the kanji for love.

The shinobi raised their eyebrows and Naruto phrased the question that they were all thinking.

"How does she do that blindfolded?"

"Does anyone in the crowd want to see Silktwirler again?" The audience roared their approval. "Well, here she is with Pretty Polly Oliver!"

_This is Sakura_

_As pretty Polly Oliver lay musing in bed_

_A comical fancy came into her head_

_Nor father nor mother shall make me false prove_

_I'll list for a soldier and follow my love._

The ribbons made a bed shape and there was a girlish figure in it. The girl jumped out of the bed.

_The drums they did beat and the trumpets did blow_

_With heart all a-tremble into battle she did go_

_Her lover was wounded and fell by her side_

_But knew her and squeezed her dear hand before he died._

An army marched forward, complete with miniscule trumpets and drums. They charged against the enemy. Polly was crying, as she sat next to a dead soldier.

_And as she sat crying, dead soldiers all around,_

_When up came the Captain, who said as he frowned_

_A soldier here weeping? A soldier afraid!_

_Oh sir I'm no soldier, said Polly, I'm a maid._

There was now a Captain figure talking to the Polly figure.

_A maid! Cried the Captain, Then throw her in jail!_

The Captain pointed towards the Konaha jail.

_Oh no pleaded Polly, who told her sad tale,_

_And when a great vic' try ended the strife,_

_The Captain took Polly and made her his wife._

The Captain and Polly kissed, as the Captain slid a ring onto Polly's finger. Hinata deftly flicked the ribbons, so they rolled back up.

Tenten spoke, "Now folks, I suppose Silktwirler has had enough, so may I introduce Airborne! The finest trapeze artist ever to soar through the air! And definitely the only one who performs without a net!" Ino was standing on the tight wire, holding one of the 2 trapeze that she had tied to the tight wire. She waved briefly and then jumped.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tenten started playing the _Pirates of the Caribbean _theme song. The shinobi watched Ino as she swung back and forth.

"You know," said Asuma, "She could die. I mean, she's around twenty-five meters up."

Ino did an amazing flip. She somersaulted until she was standing on the trapeze. She then proved how flexible she was. You know, not many people can hold onto a swinging trapeze while using one foot to touch their ear… upside down. After a series of painful looking positions, Ino stood on the trapeze again, then climbed up until she reached the tight rope and swung up onto it. Then she did some very interesting moves in the air, demonstrating exactly why she was called 'Airborne'.

Ino jumped off the tight rope, did a flip, and landed onto her trapeze again. She sat on it and swung back and forth. Then, at the highest point it could go, she flew off, and went airborne. Ino dived, did a half pike double somersault and landed on her feet. The audience burst out cheering. She bowed.

"And now!" shouted Sakura after the cheers died down, "The one…the only…The Weapons Mistress!" Tenten walked into the middle of the crowd, spinning a kunai. She added another to her finger. Two spinning kunai. Three. Four. Five twirling kunai. The audience was hypnotised, watching the kunai spin around…and around… Ino and Hinata started to play a soft, soothing melody.

"A target, please." Tenten spoke quietly so only one of her Gypsy friends could hear. Sakura nodded and placed an apple on top of her head and stood against the village gates which were to the left of Tenten. Tenten didn't even look in her direction.

SHUNK! There was only four kunai spinning, now. The fifth had split the apple neatly in half and was now quivering in the wall from the amount of force used to throw it.

"Another target." Tenten said. Ino stood against the wall. Tenten hummed as she took out more kunai and some shuriken.

SHUNK! SHUNK! SHUNK! There was now an Ino shaped outline on the village gate. The crowd 'oooh'd' in appreciation.

Now not having anything in her hands to spin or throw, Tenten pulled what seemd to be a wierd katana off her back. She unsheathed it reverently. She winked at the audience and began to push it smoothly down her throat. Soon, only the handle could be seen. The crowd gasped. Tenten winked and pulled out TWO swords. The audience was dumb struck and could only watch with saucer eyes as Tenten licked the two swords. "Would you all like too see me and my Dual Dao dance? (Dual Dao swords are a Chinese sword that splits into two seprate swords. They are 2 halves of the same whole.)" she asked in an innocent tone but licked the blades of the two swords in a threatening way. The audience was too shocked to comply so she took it as a yes.

Ino and Hinata started to transition their melody into something a little more magestic and upbeat and Tenten started to do a double sword dance. She moved with such beauty and grace as she twirled and jumped while slashing out and striking the air with her swords. Then she suddenly jumped 15 feet into they air and spun. She threw one sword and then the other into the ground from the air so they stood up at a 90 degree angle. Then she threw a small smoke bomb that gave a nice thick mist effect engulfing the two swords and the flying Tenten. Ino and Hinata stopped playing their tune. It was dead silent when the mist cleared revealing... Tenten standing, balancing on her two swords that were still in the ground and juggling 5 kunai. The crowd went wild.

The Weapos Mistress jumped down from the swords onto the ground, still juggling the kunai, and pulled a few senbon from her buns to juggle with the kunai. She soon added shuriken from hidden places on her person.

"Righto!" Tenten called out smiling, still juggling. She was looking at the crown with a slightly evil glint in her eyes, "Who would like to volunteer?"

There were now a few mumblings. Ino slapped her forehead and Sakura whispered, "I thought we told her to cut this." Hinata looked alarmed and the crowd looked uneasy. But before they could cut in and stop Tenten, someone called out…

"I shall do it! For I am the YOUTHFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONAHA!" Lee did nice guy pose number 45, the tooth-glare of death.

"Okay, string bean, just don't move, or it could be very… painful." Tenten said, still juggling, as she nodded her head to Lee so he would stand next to the Ino outline.

Tenten stood around ten metres away and motioned for Ino to come and blindfold her. Lee twitched; thinking that this might not have been the best of ideas. A bead of sweat rolled down his face, this was more stressful then most of his missions! Tenten, now blindfolded, smiled again. Lee awaited his fate uneasily. Tenten tensed and…

SHUNK! SHUNK! SHUNK! SHUNK! There was now a Lee outline on the wall, except, his was slightly different. There was a rose just above his head. Sakura had thrown the flower in between Tenten & Lee at just the right time in order for Tenten to skew it with her last senbon and have it land 2 inches above his head.

"If you're wondering about the rose, it's to mark that the work here was done by the Weapons Mistress of Gypsy Rose." Sakura cried out. "I think, one more song, then we'll take our leave. Thank you!" Sakura readied her mandolin. Ino clutched her flute. Tenten had taken off her blindfold and produced her fiddle. This time Hinata began to sing.

_This is obviously Hinata:_

_The road is rough,_

_The journey is long,_

'_Tis the life of a gypsy,_

_The food is scarce,_

_The drink is nigh,_

'_Tis the life of a gypsy,_

_We try to help,_

_But it comes to naught,_

_For people are taught,_

_Not to trust a gypsy._

_Cross our palms,_

_With silver or gold,_

_And your possessions,_

_We'll not hold,_

_But no one trusts a gypsy._

_The road is rough,_

_The journey is long,_

'_Tis the life of a gypsy,_

_The food is scarce,_

_The drink is nigh,_

'_Tis the life of a gypsy,_

_Tis not our fault,_

_That we were born_

_To be a gypsy,_

_Tis in our blood,_

_Tis in our bones,_

_For we will travel,_

_O'er the hills,_

_O'er the moors,_

_Through the towns,_

_Perform in halls._

_Tis not right,_

_For some to sleep under the stars,_

_But we were born to do so,_

_And one day,_

_You'll see the stars,_

_And think of us._

_For we never linger,_

_In one place too long,_

_Tis not right for a gypsy,_

_We're born to be wild,_

_Born to be free,_

_Our life may be tough,_

_But it's the right one for me._

_The road may be rough,_

_The journey may be long,_

_But 'tis the life of a gypsy,_

_The food is scarce,_

_The drink is nigh,_

_But 'tis the life of a gypsy,_

_And we'll still sing this lullaby,_

_For 'tis the life of a gypsy._

There was a lot of clapping as the crowd began to dissipate. The girls started to scramble around, asking the people around them for money. Some obliged, while others spat and cursed at them.

Ino laughed ruefully. "You give'em a show, they give you language. Charming."

The girls walked away from the dazed gate guards and began looking for somewhere to sleep.

The shinobi watched as the smiling gypsies went off, the blonde one wiping saliva off her face.

"What a troublesome life." said Shikamaru, tiredly.


End file.
